


Miraculous Ladybug One-shots

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: Just one-shots I felt like writing for this amazing ship. There's angst, hurt/comfort, but most importantly, fluff that will hopefully make you smile.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first one. It takes place a few years after Hawkmoth is defeated. Inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed. Person A starts crying and screaming while having a nightmare. Person B wakes Person A up and comforts them.

Marinette wished she had the superpower to fall asleep instantly. Without any nightmares, she amended. For the past few weeks, all she could do was wake up in terror, her back drenched in sweat. Whenever she looked into the mirror, her tired, bloodshot eyes stared back at her.

For the most part, no one noticed. Adrien knew that she would randomly wake up at 3 am in the morning, but he probably assumed that it was because of her off-brand sleep schedule. Yet Marinette would drift into sleep as she worked at her desk, squinting at the small, rushed illustrations she had drawn. It was getting worse, though.

Her hands trembled as she clenched the cup of tea she’d made, hoping it would burn away her fatigue. Darkness enveloped the small kitchen Adrien and her shared, only for a little, yellow lamp burning in the corner.

Marinette thought about patrol, but she knew that she was too tired to last in a fight. Instead, she sat down in a chair and sipped her tea. Rubbing her eyes, Marinette buried her face in her hands.

“Can’t I just go to sleep?” She whispered. A slight shiver licked her skin; her arms tightened the silky robe around her, trying to find some warmth. Her eyes tried to focus on the burning lamp, the photo of her and Alya after graduation, but all she could see was a faint haze. The tea tasted bitter in her throat. Tears blurred her vision.

She let out a silent sob. _Just let me sleep, please_. She was just about to make another cup, until she heard faint footsteps. Marinette snapped her neck to the sound, seeing Adrien saunter down the stairs. His hair was a blond mess, purple bags beneath his groggy eyes. He squinted at Marinette.

“Mari? What-why are you up? It’s like 4:30 in the morning,” he said. Marinette rubbed away at her tears.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled, her voice breaking.

Adrien sat beside her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t sleep, I’ve been awake for an entire week, and I just want to scream because I can’t do anything but dream of bad things and I know it’s all over, so why I do feel so bad?” She blurted out, sobbing. Marinette took a shaky breath, but it did nothing.

“No one expects you to get over it. Hell, I still think of him. He’s Hawkmoth, he’s my dad, that’s sort of something hard to let go of,” Adrien explained. He took a deep breath. “Do you want to talk about them? Your nightmares?”

Mari was quiet for a moment. She traced the edge of her cup, before grabbing Adrien’s hand.

“He killed you,” she murmured. Adrien tensed beside her. “He killed you, he killed Alya, my parents, and everyone I love, and I had to watch him do it. I couldn’t- I couldn’t do anything,” she broke off into another sob.”

“Hey,” Adrien pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m here.”

“I just want to sleep, Chat. That’s all I want to do,” Mari whispered, her breath warm on his neck. Adrien kissed her forehead, wiping some of her tears off her skin.

“Sometimes, I dream that I joined him,” Adrien admitted. “That I was Chat Blanc, and I- I liked it- I liked akumatizing and doing all the awful shit, only because it would please him.” His voice got fainter.

Marinette squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“For what?”

“You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve _him_ ,” Marinette told him. Her voice was laced with a hint of anger. Adrien smiled sadly, kissing her hand. 

“We were just kids, you know?” Adrien said. “And he wanted to kill us. We weren’t superheroes, Mari, we were just kids.”

“I know.”

“I think it’s okay to not be over it,” Adrien said. Marinette smiled sadly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be over it,” she said. “I just wish I could sleep at night.”

Adrien squeezed her hand, leading her up from the couch. “As you wish, my lady.” He dragged her to the bed, and the two of them laid on their fluffy, white pillows. It was almost dark, except for the bright moon lingering in the frame of the window. Marinette’s eyes sparked a bright blue, the tears shiny on her face.

“I love you,” Marinette told him.

Adrien kissed her. “I love you too,” he whispered back, holding her in his arms. And they slept, dreaming only of each other. 


	2. I think I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fluff prompt: 
> 
> "I think I love you." 
> 
> Marinette finally realized her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this cheesy one-shot.

They sat upon the rough ebony brick of the rooftops, yellow light casting warmth upon their faces. Ladybug’s red and black suit gleamed in the sun, as white pastel clouds covered the brilliant blue sky.

“It’s such a beautiful day,” Ladybug commented.

Chat smiled. “Pawsitively purr-fect.”

Ladybug nudged him. “Those puns are getting old,” she said, trying to hide her grin.

Chat laughed. “I know you love them.”

“Shut up!” Ladybug said, her skin burning. She shook her head, looking at the city below them. Rainbow crowds of tourists jumped up and down, and she could hear a faint guitar playing in the background.

“It really is, though,” Chat started. “Something about sunshine always makes me love Paris more.” He stretched his arms, his bright green eyes glistening. Ladybug had to turn away from the sight, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought.

“Can’t wait until we beat Hawkmoth,” Chat continued. “Imagine a world without all those akumas….”

Ladybug’s heart warmed at that. “That would be amazing,” she said.

For some reason, she couldn’t take her eyes off Chat. He looked radiant in the sunlight, his green eyes brighter than usual. He talked about meaningful and meaningless things, and Ladybug would laugh, smile, and yet she still couldn’t turn away.

“And that’s why-“Chat stopped. “Is there something in my teeth?”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, what?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the last ten minutes. Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Ladybug said quickly. She scratched her head. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what-“

“I think I love you,” Ladybug blurted out. Chat’s eyes widened, shock painted on his features. “I-um, what I mean, is I think I’m in love with you, but I don’t know what I’m saying, and it’s not that I’m not sure, it’s just, I guess I just realized it and-“ she sighed. “I need some air.”

Ladybug ran. “Wait, Ladybug!” Chat shouted.

 _What the hell did I just do?_ She thought, running along the rooftops. Ladybug jumped off one rooftop, landing in a hidden street corner.

Sweat embraced her lips as she leaned against the cool, shady brick of the building. Checking to make sure she was hidden, Ladybug said, “Spots off.”

“Why did you run?” Tikki asked her. Marinette buried her face in her hands, sliding down to the gray concrete.

“I’m an idiot,” Marinette whispered. “What kind of person, confesses with, ‘I think I love you’ and runs away?”

“You, Marinette,” Tikki answered. Marinette looked up, shaking her head. “But, Marinette, do you love him?”

“I don’t know,” she cringed. “I mean, I think about him all the time and he makes me smile and laugh and he’s really the only person I want to be with 24/7 and I hate that I love his puns and it’s just so easy with him and he’s so… beautiful.” “Marinette?”

“Yeah Tikki?”

“ _I_ think you love him.”

Marinette smiled wistfully. “I think so too.” She slowly stood up from the ground, leaning her head towards the blue sky. “I should probably go find him.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

O o O

Chat was in the same spot as before, though Ladybug could see he was heaving from running to place to place. His head snapped towards her, and he stumbled to stand up. Ladybug waved awkwardly, her cheeks flushed with pink.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Chat said back. There was silence, stinted and anxious, for a moment. Finally, Ladybug said, “So-“

“You love me?” Chat whispered. Ladybug was taken aback for a second. Then she said, “Yeah. I love you.” Chat stepped closer to her, his breath warm against her nose. Ladybug’s heart thumped in her chest. “

Well,” Chat started. “I love you too.” He kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any one-shots you want me to write in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any one-shot requests, let me know in the comments below : )


End file.
